Us After This
by SakuraJade
Summary: AU E&T start dating resulting in their ditching of S&S who start to hang out to fill the void their best friends left. Will more develop? What if E&T break up? Will they pull S&S apart? Can things go back to the way they were before? More detail inside.
1. A Head Injury Leads to Love?

**A/N: **So I randomly had this idea for a CCS fic during one of my super BORING graduate class that is THREE hours long and I decided to give it a go. I'll give you a run down of the plot before the actual story starts so you know where all the regular characters stand at the beginning. This will also be the first fic I'll have written that includes song lyrics b/c I just felt like giving that a go. I've looked at several pages of S&S fics and I haven't seen one sport a plot quite like this so hopefully it's a little different, although I'm not gonna say it's amazingly interesting or anything. It's pretty simple and straight forward really.

**Background Info:** Okay so this fic is slightly AU as most of mine tend to be. Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends, nothing new there, and so are Syaoran and Eriol. They are all juniors at Seijou high school. Sakura and Syaoran haven't really talked much since they finished re-sealing all the cards back in middle school (bumped the time line up a little there), they aren't on bad terms, just not close friends. Syaoran stayed in Tomoeda after the cards were caught in case something ever happened again involving them. Eriol had nothing to do with the cards, he's just a boy from England who became friends with Syaoran after moving to Japan back in eighth grade (after all was said and done with the Clow Cards because they collected them in 6th and 7th grade). The whole Sakura (Star) Card thing never happened because it wasn't necessary so they are all still Clow Cards.

_**Plot:**_ Everything was fine in Sakura's world until Tomoyo and Eriol started dating. Suddenly Sakura and Syaoran find themselves missing their best friends since they used to spend all their time together. In an effort to fill the void their best friends left, Sakura and Syaoran start hanging out together. After they start spending all their time together will friendship be enough? And what if Tomoyo and Eriol break up and want their best friends back? Will they pull Sakura and Syaoran apart because of their issues? (I'm a big shipper of happy endings, keep that in mind lol)

_Disclaimer:_ "I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does as everyone is most likely aware of by now."

" means spoken words

_Italics_ means thoughts

_**Italics in bold**_ are song lyrics

( means insert A/N, etc.

**Us After This  
**

_Chapter 1: A Head Injury Leads to Love!?!_

It was a beautiful autumn day in Tomoeda and the students of Seijou high were itching for the final bell to ring and release them from the prison they called "high school." Sakura Kinomoto was tapping the tip of her pen on the edge of her desk impatiently. She glanced at the clock again and sighed. Five more minutes until the end of class yet it seemed like five hours. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the final bell rang and the students started to file out of the room. Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend since elementary school, walked over to her desk as she shoved her books into her satchel.

Throughout the years her appearance hadn't changed much. Her amethyst eyes were as beautiful as ever along with her long, shinny, purplish-black tresses. Her skin was still smooth and the shade of the purest porcelain. The only difference now was that she was a little taller, more slender and curvaceous, and her bangs were a bit longer while the ends of her silky strands were always banana curled. She looked fragile, however she was anything but. She still had her sweet disposition, but over the years she had become a little more outspoken and jocular; she had stopped being so prim and proper, she'd loosened up a bit. Basically, she was a teenager, which worked for her since she was seventeen after all.

"Was it just me or did it seem like the bell was NEVER going to ring?" Tomoyo asked as she reached her friend.

"Trust me Tomoyo, it wasn't just you," Sakura replied dully as she pushed her chair in.

She picked up her own satchel and the two girls headed for the door.

"So we're still on for the sleepover at your house tonight right?" the raven haired girl asked.

Sakura nodded her head, "Definitely, My dad's cool with it so meet-"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence she bumped into someone else heading out the door. She looked up to see Syaoran and Eriol standing there, Syaoran being the thing she bumped into.

"Oh sorry Li, I didn't see you."

The boy shrugged indifferently, "S'ok."

"Sorry girls we're kind of in a rush. Coach will grill our asses if we're late to soccer practice," a navy blue-haired boy with glasses explained, a lopsided smile etched on his face.

"Oh, well, better get going then," Tomoyo said as her and Sakura moved out of the way to let the two boys plow by.

Once they were gone Sakura turned back to her friend, "Anyway meet me after practice by the front gates and we'll walk to my house together."

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour or so."

Tomoyo headed towards the music room for choir practice while Sakura headed towards the soccer field to partake in her cheerleading practice.

XXXXXX

Sakura threw her baton in the air and caught it behind her back.

"Wow, nice one!"

She turned to see Tomoyo walking down towards her from the bleachers.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Sakura asked confused.

"Choir practice was cut short today because apparently our conductor had other responsibilities to attend to," she answered with a roll of her eyes, "So I figured I'd just come watch the rest of your practice."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but before she could say anything there was a shout from the soccer practice taking place on the field next to them.

"Heads up!!"

The girls didn't have a chance to turn and look before Sakura was beamed in the back of the head by a rogue soccer ball. Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock as her best friend immediately sunk to the ground in response to the surprise attack.

"Oh my gosh Sakura!" she cried.

Tomoyo was on the ground next to her friend in seconds. Chiharu and Naoko rushed over to check on their squad mate shortly followed by Syaoran and Eriol who came running up from the soccer field.

"Tomoyo is she alright?" Chiharu asked in concern.

"I don't know!"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo apologetically.

"Daidouji I'm so sorry! It was a total accident I swear! I was just trying to get the ball past Syaoran and it got away from me!"

"And just happened to smash Kinomoto in the head," Syaoran added with a small snicker, clearly amused by the whole ordeal.

Eriol glared at his friend but said nothing to him. He turned back to Tomoyo and saw her trying to get Sakura's limp body off the ground.

"Here let me help you," he said as he effortlessly lifted Sakura into his arms.

Tomoyo glanced at the muscles in his biceps that clearly showed from supporting Sakura's weight and blushed.

"I'll carry her to the infirmary."

Tomoyo snapped out of her stupor, "Thank-you . . ."

Together they headed for the nurses office to get Sakura some help. Not being of any use, Chiharu and Naoko returned to their practice while Syaoran did the same.

XXXXXX

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking down the street towards the Kinomoto residence. Sakura had a white bandage wrapped around her head but looked okay otherwise. Tomoyo was smiling and chattering up a storm, her raven hair bouncing with her sway while Sakura trudged along silently.

"And then he carried you all the way to the nurse's office! It was so nice of him don't you think?" Tomoyo asked sweetly.

"I THINK it was the least he could do since HE was the one that kicked the soccer ball into my head," Sakura grumbled.

Tomoyo's perky smile slipped a little. "He didn't mean to do it Sakura, it was an accident."

The honey-haired cheerleader sighed.

"Yeah I know but it doesn't make my head hurt any less . . ." she said rubbing her sore head to emphasize her point.

They continued on in relative silence for a little bit before Tomoyo spoke up again.

"So . . . what do you think of him?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Think of 'who'?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "You know . . . Hiiragizawa."

"What about him?" Sakura asked still not sure of what her friend was aiming at.

"Well do you think he's cute?"

"Uh . . . I don't know he's Hiiragizawa. We've known him since 8th grade."

Tomoyo shot her a look, "Come on Sakura, do you or not?"

"Okay okay, sure, he's cute, I guess . . . Sheesh," Sakura finally answered with a sweat drop at her friend's incessant interrogation.

Tomoyo smiled but said nothing else. Sakura eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Nothing I just wondered if you thought he was good looking that's all," she replied truthfully.

"You're not going to try and fix us up or something crazy are you because he's not really my type," Sakura asked still suspicious.

Tomoyo waved her hand, "Of course not. Don't be so silly."

"Good. Guys that knock me unconscious aren't really on the top of my list," she said sarcastically.

Tomoyo let out a laugh and cleared her throat before saying, "Come on Sakura you know it was an accident. Besides he's really pretty sweet."

"And how would you know?" she asked with raised eye brows.

A light blush graced Tomoyo's pale cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"Well Hiiragizawa didn't want to leave the nurse's office until he knew you were okay so we talked for a bit while the nurse checked your head," she answered as she subconsciously tucked a silky strand of purplish hair behind her ear, "He knows a lot of stuff. It's funny how you can know some one for so long without really knowing them you know?"

"Yeah, hysterical," Sakura deadpanned.

As they turned the corner the Kinomoto household came into view. When they reached the front gate Sakura swung it open and Tomoyo followed her up the front stairs.

"I'm home," she yelled as she and Tomoyo took off their shoes and placed them to the side.

"In the kitchen," her brother's voice sounded from down the hall.

The two girls entered the kitchen to see Toya finishing up some of the dishes from the dinner he had made since it was his night to cook. He turned from the sink and the first thing he saw was the white bandage on Sakura's head.

"What happened to you Squirt?"

"I got hit in the head by a run away soccer ball during cheerleading practice," she told him straight out.

There was silence for a few seconds before Toya broke down in a fit of laughter at his sister's ill fortune.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her big brother, "Its not funny Toya."

He slapped the counter top a few times still laughing.

"Trust me it is!" he squeezed out between laughs, "Oh man I wish I could have seen that! It had to have been priceless!"

"Shut up," Sakura said shoving her brother a little.

"It was a pretty interesting sight," Tomoyo added biting back a laugh as the scene replayed itself in her mind, "I mean she sunk to the ground like a rock."

Sakura glared at the pale girl. "Don't encourage him Tomoyo!"

Toya wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well as much as I'd love to stick around and make fun of you I have a night class to get to. Dinner's on the stove. Don't make a mess," he said as he walked out of the kitchen still chuckling to himself.

"Why couldn't he have gone away to college?" Sakura complained out loud.

Tomoyo blinked, confused, "I thought it was because of the tuition waiver he gets from Seiko University since your father works there?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "It was a rhetorical question Tomoyo . . ."

She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two dishes. She handed one to Tomoyo and they each fixed a plate and sat down at the table to eat.

"The only good thing about Toya staying home for college is that Yukito stayed too. Now he acts like a real big brother," Sakura finished and shoved some rice into her mouth.

Tomoyo snickered, "So you see Yukito as a big brother now instead of a love interest?"

Sakura rolled her bright green eye, "On please Tomoyo that ship sailed ages ago."

Tomoyo put a tiny, pale hand up in defense, "Okay okay, just checking."

Sakura picked up a dumpling with her chopsticks, "Besides, it was just too weird once Yukito turned out to be Yue too."

Tomoyo shrugged, "I guess it would be a little weird," she got an impish grin on her face, "So if Yukito's out of the picture then who do you want to date now, hmmm?"

Sakura popped the dumpling in her mouth and answered between chewing. "I don't know. No one I guess."

"What?!" Tomoyo practically shouted, "How can you not have some one in mind our school is crawling with good looking boys."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "Well, who do you want to date huh?"

"Touché," Tomoyo answered sipping some tea.

"That's what I thought."

The pair of friends continued to eat in silence for a bit. Finally Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Is that weird?" she suddenly asked.

Sakura looked up from her half empty rice bowl. "Is 'what' weird?"

"I don't know, that we don't have any crushes."

Sakura shrugged, "I never really thought about it. I've always had so much fun with you and all my other friends I've never really felt like I was missing much not having a boyfriend . . ."

Stars twinkled in Tomoyo's shinny eyes, "Awww, Sakura you're so sweet!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Uh thanks."

They finished up their dinner and cleared the table. Sakura fixed a small plate to bring up to Kero then they headed up to her room still discussing boys.

"Still though I'd kind of like to have a boyfriend . . ." Tomoyo trailed off as she ascended the stairs behind her friend.

Sakura stopped with her hand on the doorknob to her bedroom and turned to look at the raven-haired girl with a sly smile. "Well maybe your dream guy will waltz into your life soon."

She opened her door and was instantly greeted by Kero bugging her for his dinner as she stepped into the room.

Tomoyo hung back for a second. "Maybe he already has . . ." she whispered with a playful smile. The image of a cute boy with azure eyes and glasses floated through her mind briefly.

Giggling to herself she walked through the doorway to join the guardian beast and his mistress.

XXXXXX

Sakura and Tomoyo rushed through the classroom doors to keep from being late. They hurried to their seats and plopped down out of breath. Even in high school the two girls sat next to each other.

Tomoyo shot Sakura a glare. "Every time I spend the night at your house on a school night I'm almost late to class the next morning."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo its Kero, he's so lazy he always shuts my alarm off so he can continue to sleep," Sakura finished apologetically.

The bell rang and all the students still mingling headed for their seats. As Eriol passed Tomoyo's desk on his way to his own he shot her a small smile. She blushed slightly at the attention and gave a tiny wave of acknowledgement in response. His smile widened as he took his seat behind the delicate beauty.

Sakura caught the exchange between the two and raised her eye brows. The expression on the face of the amber-eyed boy behind her mirrored her own. The teacher walked in and class got underway.

XXXXXX

After the morning lectures where over, the bell rang and every student rose from their desk to head for lunch. Sakura walked over to her best friend's desk. The girls started for the door.

"Daidouji, wait up!"

They turned around to see Eriol heading towards them, Syaoran in tow with a puzzled look on his face. He obviously was unsure of what his best friend was doing. Tomoyo smiled at her classmate as he approached. The feeling of butterflies grew in her stomach.

"Hey," he said dumbly once he caught up to her.

"Hey," was her simple response.

"So . . . how's Kinomoto doing?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine, just a bump on her head is all."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Eriol. She was standing right there, why didn't he just ask her? After all she was the one that he hit in the head.

"Uh, I'm right here you know. You could just ask me how I'm doing," she said a little curtly.

Eriol blinked as if seeing her standing next to Tomoyo for the first time.

"Oh right. I really am sorry about yesterday," he said sincerely.

"It's okay I-"

"Anyway how are you Daidouji?" Eriol asked obviously not listening to Sakura's reply.

She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled in irritation.

Tomoyo laced her slender fingers together out of nervousness. "O-oh, I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm doing good," he replied simply.

"I see."

"But I'd be doing better if you had lunch with me," he said with a flirty smile on his face.

Tomoyo's eyes lit up, "Really?!"

Eriol nodded his head, "Yeah, would you like to join me?"

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

Tomoyo and Eriol left the classroom together chatting animatedly oblivious to the two friends they were leaving behind.

_**Looking for something I've never seen  
Alone and I'm in between  
The place that I'm from and  
The place that I'm in  
A city I've never been**_

XXXXXX

Sakura was in her seat waiting for the bell that signaled the end of lunch and the start of class to ring. She was digging out the homework due for the upcoming period when Tomoyo danced into the room. Sakura stared at her friend as she gracefully took her seat across the isle.

"Thanks for ditching me at lunch," Sakura said casually.

Tomoyo blinked confused, "You didn't eat alone did you?"

"No I ate with Rika and Naoko but I was supposed to eat with you."

"It's not like you ate by yourself though . . ." Tomoyo argued as she started to dig her own homework out.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but the bell rang cutting her off. She crossed her arms over her chest and fumed quietly in her chair as class started.

_**I found a friend or should I say foe  
Said there's a few things you should know  
We don't want you to see  
We come and we go  
Here today, gone tomorrow**_

XXXXXX

Soccer practice was over for the day and Syaoran and Eriol were in the locker room changing to head home for the day.

"So how was lunch?" Syaoran asked nonchalantly.

"Oh it was great, Tomoyo's a neat girl."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Tomoyo??"

"Yeah we spent so much time talking, we almost didn't have enough time to eat," Eriol said, clearly missing Syaoran's surprise at his informal use of Tomoyo's first name. After all, only family, close friends, and significant others use a person's first name . . .

They locked their lockers back up and started to leave the school. Syaoran stretched as the sunlight hit them once they got outside of the gym.

"Man coach sure can be rough."

"Yeah but it will be worth it when we dominate this season," Eriol said in response.

"That's true. It's still a pain in the ass though," Syaoran complained as he ran a hand through his messy locks, "So what's up for this weekend? Eriol?"

Syaoran glanced to his side at his companion. "Hey yo Eriol are you paying attention?"

Still receiving no response he looked across the street to see what was currently occupying his friend's attention. There on the other side of the street was the lithe form of a gorgeous classmate of theirs. It was Tomoyo.

His eyes still on Tomoyo, Eriol said, "I'm going to go walk Tomoyo home." And he crossed the street without a backwards glance at his friend.

Syaoran watched Eriol approach Tomoyo and the two walked on down the street completely wrapped up in each other's company. He sighed and started his walk home by himself.

_**Were only taking turns  
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been  
When you're older, you will understand**_

XXXXXX

The phone rang at the Kinomoto house. After a few rings Toya picked it off the receiver.

"Hello?" he answered, "Hang on one second."

He walked over to the staircase and shouted up to his little sister.

"Hey Squirt! Tomoyo's on the phone!"

Sakura pounded down the stairs in a hurry. She went to take the phone from her big brother but he held it out of her reach.

"What the heck Toya!? Give me the phone already!" she growled and stomped her foot on the tile floor.

"What do you say?" he asked with a snicker.

She sighed, "Please."

He handed it to her and went back to sweeping the kitchen since it was one of his choirs for the day. Sakura stuck her tongue out at his back before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Hey why didn't you answer your cell phone?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Sorry Tomoyo you know the crappy shape my cell is in. I didn't even use it today and it was down two battery cells so I plugged it in to charge but I forgot to turn it off vibrate so I didn't hear you call. Sorry," she apologized.

"Oh, well, the point is I got a hold of you now. Anyways I have huge news! You'll never guess what happened after school today!"

"Well, tell me what happened?" Sakura asked slightly curious.

"Eriol walked me all the way home!" she squealed excitedly.

"Oh, that's cool I guess," Sakura said, although she really didn't understand why this was such a huge deal.

"But that's not even the coolest part!" Tomoyo continued, her voice raising a few decibels as her excitement rose substantially, "After we reached my house I said goodbye and had the butler open the front gate but he called after me so I walked back over to him and, and . . ."

"And what?!" Sakura finally yelled wanting Tomoyo to spit it out.

"He asked me out!" she finally blurted out.

_**If I say who I know it just goes to show  
You need me less than I need you  
Take it from me  
We don't give sympathy  
You can trust me trust nobody**_

Sakura was at a loss for words. What was going on? How had this happened and so fast?! Yesterday she was smashed in the head with a soccer ball by accident and now a day later her best friend had a date with the culprit? Eriol had been sitting behind Tomoyo for the last four years and in all that time they'd hardly uttered a word to each other mostly because they never really had a reason to.

"Hello? Sakura? Hey are you still there?" came Tomoyo's voice form the other end of the line.

"Yeah I'm still here, sorry. So he asked you out?" Sakura said trying to sound enthusiastic for her friend's sake.

"Yes! I mean he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend or anything but we're going on a date tomorrow after school!"

"Wow that's . . . wow," was all Sakura could think to say in her shock.

_**But I said you and me  
We don't have honesty  
The things we don't want to speak  
I'll try to get out but I never will  
Traffic is perfectly still**_

"I know right?! I still can't believe how suddenly this happened!"

"You and me both . . ." Sakura trailed off in a whisper only she could hear.

"Anyway I couldn't wait to tell you! I'll totally give you the 4-1-1 tomorrow when I get home! Oh my gosh I have a date tomorrow!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura pulled the phone away from her ear slightly at Tomoyo's ear splitting screech. Toya raised his eye brows at the noise coming from the phone, his curiosity obviously sparked.

"You sure do," Sakura said despite having the phone a few inches from her head.

"Well I'm going to go do my homework. Ha! Yeah right like I could study now! I'll see you in class tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah of course, see you tomorrow," Sakura replied.

She hung up the phone slowly, her mind still in a whirl. After it was hung up she just stood there rooted to the freshly swept kitchen floor. Toya stopped sweeping and cleared his throat to get his little sister's attention. She looked at him blankly waiting for him to speak.

"So what was that all about?" Toya asked, referring to Tomoyo's squeals of delight that he could hear clear across the kitchen.

Sakura simply said, "I think things just changed forever . . ." and she walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to her bedroom with heavy steps.

Toya rolled his eyes at his sister's over dramatic attitude. "Girls," he muttered as he put the broom away and got out his school books to start his homework.

_**We're only taking turns  
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been  
When you're older you will understand . . . **_

_End of chapter 1._

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter. I know it wasn't really exciting or anything and there was next to no interaction between Sakura and Syaoran but it is coming in the next chapter. I had to set up Tomoyo and Eriol first. For the record, though I'm going to try and keep the character's as in character as possible, since they are in high school I kind of had to change them somewhat. Make them more mature and teenager-like, hence the language and attitudes at times. I just wanted to clear that up. The song lyrics are from the song "Trust Me" by _The Fray._ All their songs are generally sad love songs but for all intents and purposes of this chapter I'm using the song to show the divide in friendship between Sakura and Tomoyo and Syaoran and Eriol over E&T starting to like each other and how some mature faster than others but the others will understand as they get older (like Sakura will understand Tomoyo's excitement over a boy asking her out when she matures more). Anyway review and let me know what you think and all that jazz. I'd really appreciate it. Hopefully I'll see you in chapter 2! Which should be up relatively soon b/c it's already completely written out in a notebook, I just need to type it :)

_SakuraJade_


	2. The Start of Something New

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. Syaoran will be much more prominent in this one. Please review and let me know what you think, but keep the criticism constructive. Complaining about them being out of character is silly since I've already stated it's an AU fic plus the odds of them retaining the exact personalities they harbored back in elementary school is very slim.

" means spoken words

_Italics_ means thoughts

( means insert A/N etc.

_**Bold italics**_ means song lyrics

_Disclaimer:_ "I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or it's characters, they belong to CLAMP. I also barrowed a high school name in this chapter from Ranma ½ which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I made up the cheerleading captain Michiko but there's really nothing to her lol"

**Us After This**

_Chapter 2: The Start of Something New_

"Bye dad, I'll see you after school!" Sakura shouted as she strapped on her roller blades and rolled out the door.

Even in high school she still skated regularly. She hadn't changed much throughout the years. She was a little taller and her hair was a tad longer, slightly layered, and had more bounce, but it was still only to her shoulders. It framed her smooth face perfectly and it was the same shade of auburn with honey colored highlights it had always been. Her body had filled out some in the last couple of years. Between cheerleading and skating she'd developed a rather toned and shapely figure but she still had a childish look about her which made her absolutely adorable.

She zipped down the street in silence lost in thought. These days the morning trip to school was usually rather quiet. She glanced at Yukito's house as she passed by. A small smile spread across her face as she reminisced over the found memories she had of going to school with Toya and Yukito. Since they started college the skate to school and home had become rather lonely. Even though the majority of the trip with them was spent arguing with Toya for trying to embarrass her in front of Yukito, she missed it now. Everything has to change at some point, she knew this, but it didn't make it any easier to handle when it happened. She had never been a big fan of change. Of course some change was good, she knew that too but she hated change when she liked the way things already were. Eventually Seijou high came into view pulling her from her thoughts. She skated through the front gates and took off her roller blades before heading to her locker.

XXXXXX

The school day passed by painfully as it usually did, but eventually classes were over and it was time for students to attend their after school clubs and practices. Cheerleading practice was uneventful today compared to a day ago and Sakura was thankful for that. She absentmindedly stared at a boy with azure eyes and glasses out on the soccer field as she practiced with her baton. Today after school that boy was taking her best friend out on her first real date. They were juniors after all so they were definitely at the age to be dating boys. It was still weird though. She wanted Tomoyo to be happy, but she didn't want things to change between them. Yet things always seemed to change between girls once boys were brought into the picture. Sakura continued to stare at Eriol lost in thought. Suddenly someone down on the field was starring at her. She blinked and her eyes were locked with a pair of sharp amber ones. They belonged to Syaoran and he was staring at her questioningly with raised eye brows. He had obviously seen her staring at his friend and was curious to know why. She blushed, embarrassed that she had been caught staring, and immediately looked away. Syaoran looked at her a second longer before letting the matter go and getting back into his practice. Sakura glanced back and sighed in relief when she saw that he was no longer trying to stare through her with his piercing eyes.

_I can't believe Li caught me staring at Hiiragizawa! How stupid must that have looked?!_she mentally berated herself.

She resigned herself to concentrate on her own practice yet her focus was on everything but cheerleading. Now instead of thinking about Eriol and Tomoyo she was thinking about Syaoran and how he had changed since they met. When he first came to Tomoeda things between them were not so good. He wanted to take the Clow cards from her, first by force and then by beating her to collecting them. Then there was their rivalry over Yukito, although Syaoran's attraction to him turned out to be because of Yue's power residing inside of Yukito. Eventually they went from enemies, to rivals, to a team. Sakura would even go as far as to say that they were friends for a while near the end of their quest to recapture the Clow cards. And that was definitely a good change. It was cool to work as a team, to have someone to rely on, to know someone's got your back.

But then the final judgment came and Sakura proved to Yue to be the one suited to posses the cards and that was that. It was all over and so was their friendship it had seemed. Nothing personal really, Syaoran didn't seem to have any hard feelings about it. He even stayed in Tomoeda instead of returning to Hong Kong in case something else ever came up, although it never did. But without the Clow cards to recapture the pair no longer had a reason to see each other. For a while after the final judgment they still talked at school and such but eventually they just drifted apart and stopped talking all together. Now-a-days it was like the whole Clow card ordeal never even happened between them. Syaoran had always been quiet and reserved, really mature for his age. That hadn't changed much in all this time, but he did seem to relax more once all the cards were sealed.

The squad captain signaled the girls to practice throwing up and catching the baton. Sakura did as the captain instructed but her mind was still preoccupied.

After Eriol moved to Tomoeda from England, he and Syaoran actually became the best of friends, they even joined the soccer team together last year and now they were two of the best players the school had ever seen. Sakura wasn't surprised though, at least not by Syaoran's level of skill. She knew he was athletic from their time spent capturing the cards, but he wasn't much of a team player originally nor was he interested in much other than school work and the Clow cards. She figured with the cards all taken care of, however, he decided to devote some of his free time to sports. She was glad. He was so much more human now, like a normal, regular high school teenager. She smiled at that thought.

Suddenly she cringed as her baton landed on the crown of her head. She grabbed the fresh lump and rubbed it slightly to try and relieve the pain.

"Hoeeeee," she whined, cursing herself for becoming so distracted during practice.

Down on the soccer field a boy with messy chestnut hair stopped and watched the scene, shaking his head at the misfortune of the emerald-eyed girl who had tears streaming down her face as she assured her friends that she'd be fine.

_What a klutz. She just can't catch a break, _he thought before jumping back into the practice game.

XXXXXX

Sakura slowly rolled out of the front gates of the town high school. Her head still hurt from the baton incident a little earlier so she was taking it easy. As soon as she made it past the gates her wheels hit a stick and stopped her foot instantly since she was moving so slowly. The rest of her body kept moving unfortunately and she started to topple over. She let out a small yelp as she headed straight for the rough asphalt. She never collided with it however. Before she could connect with the pavement a hand lashed out from behind and grabbed her upper arm. The hand then yanked her back causing her to fall into the person behind her.

"Boy, this is just not your week is it?" a male voice that she rarely heard now-a-days but would never forget spoke behind her.

She quickly pulled away from her helper, slightly relieved she didn't fall and slightly embarrassed that someone saw that. She turned to face him, a red hue spotting her cheeks. It was Syaoran.

"First the soccer ball, then the baton, and now this," he said with a playful smirk on his face.

Her blush deepened. "You saw the baton thing?"

"Yep, you must have been pretty preoccupied with your thoughts to have clocked yourself like that," he teased.

Her face turned an even deeper shade of red since the boy in front of her was the object of her thoughts when the incident occurred.

"So what are you doing out here?" she asked trying to take the focus off herself.

"Actually I was waiting for you," he replied simply.

"Oh," she said surprised, "Why? What's up?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

She looked at him questioningly so he continued.

"I saw you staring at Eriol today during practice," he said eyeing her suspiciously, "and I was just wondering why."

Sakura's blush came back full force. She knew he had seen her and she felt dumb enough as it was, but she certainly hadn't expected him to confront her about it. What on earth could she say?

"Uh . . . well . . . um . . ." she stuttered, racking her brain for an answer to give him.

"Well?" he pushed.

"What's it to you?" she asked, deciding to answer a question with a question.

"Because he's my best friend and you two never talk so I figured there's got to be a reason behind your idle gawking," he replied narrowing his eyes.

Sakura scowled in her mind. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Look it was nothing really. I was just spacing out thinking about Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa and how they suddenly have a date today when three days ago they'd hardly said a word to each other in the four years since he moved here," she finally spit out in a rush.

"It's just weird I guess," she added as an after thought.

Syaoran was silent for a second before he said, "Yeah I know what you mean. Ever since Eriol clocked you in the head with the soccer ball Daidouji is all he talks about."

Sakura sweat dropped at the mention of the soccer ball incident.

"Yeah Tomoyo's been pretty much the same. She called me last night and told me that Hiiragizawa walked her home and asked her on a date," she relayed to the boy in front of her, "She's supposed to call me tonight and tell me how it goes and stuff."

An awkward silence descended upon them so Sakura said, "Well if that answers your question then I'm going to head home. It's my turn to make dinner."

"Oh yeah," Syaoran said snapping back to reality, "I should get going too, I was just-"

"Being nosy?" Sakura finished for him, a jocular tone in her voice.

"No," he said, "curious that's all."

He started to walk away but stopped when Sakura called out to him.

"Hey Li?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned to look at her again.

"Thanks, you know, for keeping me off the ground earlier," she said shyly.

He flashed her a lopsided smile. "Not a problem. See-ya."

He turned away and headed down the street for his apartment. Sakura smiled at the small transaction that had just transpired between them despite the fact that it was brought about due to her shameless staring at Eriol. It was the most she and Syaoran had interacted since their early middle school days when the Clow cards were loose. Since the throbbing in her head had finally subsided for the most part she left the school at a speedy gait. Syaoran's apartment was on the way to Sakura's house and he had only made it half way down the street when she zipped past him on her inline skates. She waved her hand up in the air at him without glancing back. Syaoran let a small smile slip onto his face in response.

XXXXXX

Sakura was in the kitchen putting the leftovers from dinner into containers when her cell vibrated in her pocket. She immediately wiped her hands off and dug it out. The name on the front of her phone was that of her best friend. The date must be over. Sakura flipped her phone open and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura it's me Tomoyo!" an excited voice sounded on the other side of the line.

"Yeah I know Tomoyo, your name shows up when the phone rings remember?" she said teasing her giddy friend, "One of the many joys of cell phones," she finished sarcastically.

"Okay smart ass, do you want to hear about my date or not?" Tomoyo asked curtly but with a hint of playfulness.

"Of course I do. So how did it go?"

"It was amazing!" Tomoyo squealed, "He took me to a small coffee shop near the school and bought me a latte and we just talked for hours! It was simple but so sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah it sounds like it," Sakura replied.

"Then afterwards he walked me home and, oh my gosh, you won't believe what he did!"

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Sakura mumbled apathetically.

She loved Tomoyo dearly but sometimes she got so hyped up about something it could be damn near irritating.

"He kissed me!" she screamed, elated by her own story.

Before Sakura could say anything Tomoyo rushed on. "God it was amazing Sakura you have no idea!"

"Gee thanks for rubbing it in," Sakura deadpanned.

Of course she didn't know, after all she'd never kissed a boy before. Of course neither had Tomoyo until today but she was acting like a veteran.

"Oh it was so . . . so magical! He's a great kisser!"

_Like you'd know if he wasn't he's the only guy you've ever kissed!_ Sakura screamed in her mind but she remained silent on the phone letting her best friend continue.

"And as if that wasn't enough," Tomoyo rambled on, "after the kiss he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Wait what?!" Sakura asked having found her voice again, "You went out on ONE date and you're already going steady?!"

"I know! Crazy isn't it?! I know it all happened so fast and all but it feels so right! You wouldn't understand but trust me," Tomoyo finished.

"No I guess I wouldn't . . ." Sakura trailed off not sure what else to say.

"You are looking at a taken woman! Well talking to," Tomoyo said correcting herself since Sakura couldn't actually see her through the phone.

When Sakura didn't respond Tomoyo spoke up again.

"Sakura are you there?" she asked.

"What? Yeah I'm here," the honey-haired girl responded distractedly, "I'm just surprised is all. But happy for you of course," she threw in.

"I knew you would be! I can't believe I have a boyfriend!" Tomoyo squealed again.

"Well listen Tomoyo, I have to go feed Kero and stuff before he flips out. So I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said abruptly.

"Alright, I'll be the one with the boyfriend!" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura forced a laugh, "Uh yeah, right hehe. See-ya."

She hung up the phone and headed up to her room with some food for her guardian beast. She opened the door to her room and spied Kero playing on the PC she got a few years ago for Christmas. Her father's university received all new computers a while back and he was able to snag two of the old ones for his children. It wasn't state-of-the-art or anything but it could do the basics and that was better than nothing. Plus it was able to handle online video games too, so of course that's what Kero spent a good majority of his time doing these days. Though it was Sakura's computer Kero definitely monopolized it. She set a warm plate of curry rice down on her desk next to the PC screen.

"Here's your dinner Kero," she said before flopping down onto her bed backside down.

If there was one thing that could pull Kero away from video games it was food. He immediately shut down his game and started to pig out on the food in front of him. He turned to his mistress intent on complimenting the dinner she made when he noticed the semi-bummed out look on her face.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he mumbled out through a mouth full of food.

"Nothing I guess," she answered dully.

Kero raised an eye brow. "You guess?"

"Well, it's not bad it's just . . ." she trailed off searching for the right words.

"Just 'what'?" he pressed cramming more food into his tiny mouth.

"Well different," she said as she rolled over on her side to face the little animal before continuing, "Tomoyo's got a boyfriend."

Kero choked on the rice in his mouth for a second before he was able to finish swallowing it.

"When did this happen?" he croaked, some of the food still stuck in his throat.

"Today, I just got off the phone with her a few minutes ago," she replied twirling her comforter with her finger.

"Some dude just randomly asked her out?" Kero asked confused.

"No," Sakura sighed as she sat up, "not quite. You remember when I got hit in the head with a soccer ball a few days ago?"

Kero started to laugh. He abruptly stopped when Sakura shot a glare in his direction.

"I'll assume that means you do. Anyway the guy that kicked the ball was Hiiragizawa, Eriol. He walked Tomoyo home yesterday, then today they went on a date and afterwards he asked her to go steady just like that!" Sakura shouted unintentionally, her surprise at the whole situation getting the better of her.

"Only one date and BAM, they're going steady before the day is over."

She fell back on her bed emphasizing her exasperation of the whole ordeal.

"Well," Kero started as he placed the now empty bowl back on the desk with the chopsticks across the top, "what starts fast ends fast."

Sakura blinked, "What?"

He flew over to the bed and hovered over his mistress. "It's a saying. Tomoyo started dating this guy quickly so it will probably end quickly too."

Sakura propped herself up on one arm. "You really think so?"

"Put it this way, Tomoyo's a teenage girl and you teenagers never know what you want."

The sentence was barely out of Kero's mouth before Sakura smashed him under one of her pillows for insulting teenage girls since she happened to be one.

XXXXXX

School the next day was weird for Sakura. Tomoyo was all a glow and news about her new relationship spread like wild fire among the students. The school was buzzing about Eriol and Tomoyo to the point that even the teachers knew about it. Students talked about it all throughout the morning. By lunch time Sakura was so sick of hearing her friends giggle and squeal about it that she decided to go eat by herself in peace. She sat at the base of a big, full tree with leaves that had begun to turn fiery reds and oranges from the autumn weather. From her vantage point on the lawn she could see the entire courtyard. At one table Eriol and Tomoyo sat eating together. A few tables away from the new couple Sakura's other friends sat chatting animatedly over the cute couple. Sakura sighed as she took a sip of her bottled water. Obviously her friends were still up in arms about the newest relationship at Seijou High.

_I_ _made the right choice to sit on my own today . . ._ she thought to herself.

The crunching of autumn leaves sounded to her right. Startled she turned to look for the source of the noise and saw a mess of chestnut hair plop down beside her. She stared at the boy next her dumbfounded, not sure what to say. He simply stared back waiting for her to speak.

"Uh . . . hey . . . Li . . ." she finally managed to say.

"Yo," was his simplistic response.

They sat there for a minute not saying anything, the hustle and bustle of the lunch hour the only sound in the background.

_**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

Finally Sakura asked, "So . . . what's up?"

"Nothing really."

Silence descended between them again. Eventually Sakura's curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't stop herself from blurting out, "Alright seriously what are you doing over here?"

"Does it really matter?" he countered coolly.

"Well no I guess . . ." she trailed off.

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my eyes**_

_**To all the possibilities **_

"If I'm bothering you I can go."

He made a move to stand up but Sakura latched onto his sleeve stopping him.

"No, you're not bothering me," she said meekly, "I was just wondering why you came over here so suddenly that's all."

"I felt like eating lunch over here," he said as he sat back down, "Looked like a nice spot."

"You always eat with guys from the soccer team."

"Yeah well," he started as he leaned back against the tree, "I was getting tired of listening to them all talk about how far Eriol would get with Daidouji."

Sakura was appalled at such talk and her face showed it.

Syaoran quickly added, "It's all a bunch of hot air though. Guys just like to talk big that's all. Eriol's not really like that, he won't try to pressure Daidouji into doing things she's not ready for."

Sakura's tensed frame relaxed and she slumped back into the tree trunk behind her.

"Good," she sighed closing her eyes and relaxing a bit.

"Plus," Syaoran went on, "You looked like you could use a little company."

Sakura's eyes opened in surprise at both his accurate observation and his friendly disposition.

_**I know . . . .**_

_**That something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"Only a lot," he chuckled slightly.

A groan escaped her cherry lips. How pathetic could she get?

"Well you're right," she said hoping she didn't sound as lame as she though she did.

"To be honest I could use some company too."

Sakura looked at him a little surprised by his confession but didn't say anything.

"So why aren't you eating with your friends?" he inquired.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I was so tired of hearing them all squeal about 'Seijou High's cutest new couple'," she mocked by doing air quotes with her fingers.

"What you're not happy about Daidouji and Eriol?"

"No, no it's not like that," she said as she pulled her bent legs in closer to her body, "it's just that whenever boys come into play, things end up changing . . . And I don't want things between Tomoyo and me to change that's all," she told him truthfully.

"Well," Syaoran started as he picked up a random twig near his feet and broke it into tiny piece while he talked, "everything has to change at some point. Things can't stay the same forever."

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the . . . **_

_**Start of somethin' new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you . . . **_

"So I've been told," Sakura grumbled referring to her talk with Kero last night.

Syaoran continued on, "I know it sucks when your best friend gets wrapped up with someone else and starts pushing your friendship to the side, believe me, Eriol's not acting any better than Daidouji right now," he dropped the broken pieces of twig to the ground, "But the way I see it you just have to keep in mind that when one door closes another one opens."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The pair of former cardcaptors continued to sit at the tree as they watched everyone else mill about the courtyard packing up their stuff to return to class.

Syaoran dusted his hands free of the remains from the broken twig, "Well I guess we should head back to class."

He rose from his spot but before he could take a step Sakura spoke.

"Li, I don't understand. We haven't talked in years. Why now?"

"Why not?" he asked smoothly, the corner of his mouth turning up into a crescent moon smile before he started walking back towards the school.

_**And here looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

"I'll see-ya in class," he said over his shoulder.

Sakura watched him go before she gathered her own stuff up and followed suit, her mind in a whirl pondering at the unexpected interaction she had just shared with her Chinese classmate.

XXXXXX

Sakura did a back flip then as she landed she let her legs slide apart to finish doing the splits. It was the finale to a routine the squad was practicing for the upcoming soccer game. Sakura rose from her position on the ground as Michiko, the squad captain, came over.

"Alright girls not bad! We still need some work on the pyramid though so let's take it from there!" Michiko ordered.

She clapped her hands twice and all the girls the pyramid would consist of started to get into formation. Sakura wasn't part of the pyramid so she headed for the risers to get a drink and sit for a minute. She picked up her bottle of Gatorade and downed what was left of it as she watched her squadmates climb up one another to assemble the pyramid. Subconsciously her eyes wandered to the soccer practice next door and fell on Syaoran. She thought about the completely random interaction they had at lunch. Even now after all these years that boy was still a total mystery to her.

"Okay now cradle out from the top Chiharu!" Sakura absentmindedly heard Michiko shout.

Suddenly a scream resonated throughout the air and all eyes darted to the pyramid of cheerleaders. Chiharu had slipped and was falling off the top. It all happened so fast no one had time to react, no one but Sakura. She quickly shoved her hand into the pocket of her skirt where a deck of magical cards laid dormant ready for use. Her fingers immediately found the one she desired and she clutched it desperately.

"Time!" she whispered fiercely.

Instantly everything in the vicinity turned a golden color and froze. Though her magic was now much stronger than it had been when she first came into contact with the Clow cards, The Time card was still a difficult one to control, especially in conjunction with another card so she had to act fast. She couldn't touch Chiharu lest she unfreeze only her and be caught so she opted to use The Float card to bring her friend down on her feet gently. Once Chiharu was safely returned to the soft, green lawn Sakura let time return to its natural course. Not ready to be on her feet Chiharu lost her balance and fell over on her bottom with a dull thud but completely fine. Others from the squad hurried to help her up. Satisfied with her handy work Sakura sat back down, her glossy lips turned up in a coy smile. She was so busy watching her teammates jumping around over Chiharu's miraculous landing that she missed the amber-eyed boy down on the soccer field staring at her with a mix of uncertainty and surprise dancing in his eyes his mouth agape. Right after Chiharu fell he could have sworn he felt the surge of a powerful yet gentle aura that was vaguely familiar run through the air. And then a moment later Chiharu stood completely fine without a scratch. It was almost like . . .

"Magic . . ." he mumbled faintly.

"What?" a fellow teammate standing near him asked.

"Uh, nothing. Good thing Mihara's okay huh?" he said trying to distract his teammate.

"Hell ya. Man if she'd been hurt Takashi would have been a mess for our game against Furinkan High."

His teammate yammered on about how they were going to deliver a beat down to the opposing team in the upcoming match, but Syaoran was only half listening. The majority of his attention was still focused on the emerald-eyed cheerleader sitting in the bleachers spacing out and suddenly looking a little drained.

XXXXXX

Sakura sat on the front steps of the high school strapping up her inline skates. When her feet were secure she stood up and headed out the gates for home. As soon as she got through the gates she saw the menacing stick that almost caused her to fall yesterday. She turned around to skate backwards and stuck her tongue out at the vile piece of wood.

"Stupid stick . . ."

She spun around to face forward again but immediately crashed into something soft and warm. The object wrapped its arms around her to steady them telling Sakura the object was a person.

"Man how do you make it home in one piece?" someone asked in a husky voice.

Naturally the voice belonged to Syaoran as he was the one that seemed to catch all her mishaps lately.

_**Now who'd of ever thought that . . . **_

_**We'd both be here tonight**_

She pulled away swiftly but in doing so almost fell over on her bottom. The boy held on to her to keep that from happening.

"Watch it!" he reprimanded, "Or do you want to end up on your ass?"

Sakura blushed embarrassed, why did he always see her when she was making a fool of herself? She looked up at him shyly. He had grown so much over the last few years that even in her skates he was half a head taller than her.

_**Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter**_

_**With you by my side**_

"You just startled me," she mumbled.

"Oh, I didn't mean to," he said staring at her intently.

She blushed under his scrutinizing gaze and looked down at her skates. They stayed like that for a while until Sakura finally cleared her throat, the silence and contact with the boy getting to her.

"Uh . . . you can let go, I'm good now," she said timidly.

"Huh?" Syaoran asked dumbly, "Oh right, sorry," he said giving a nervous laugh as he released her.

_**I know . . . that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it's for real**_

"That's okay you-" she stopped abruptly, a thought dawning on her, "hey wait, were you waiting for me again?" she asked suspiciously.

Syaoran looked away quickly to hide the light red flush on his cheeks that formed at Sakura's accusation. He took a deep breath and cleared the blush off his face, then he turned back to the pretty brunette in front of him.

"Actually I was. I wanted to ask you about practice today."

"Okay . . . what about it?"

Syaoran ran a hand through his messy chocolate locks. "It's about Mihara's fall. One minute she was falling off the top of the pyramid, the next she was on the ground on her feet completely fine like nothing happened."

"I know, I was there," Sakura reminded him.

"Well, everyone else thinks it was some serious luck. I on the other hand have a feeling it was because you had something to do with it," he finished.

"I don't know what you're talking about, "she said simply turning away from him.

He quickly moved to face her again. He would not be so easily deterred.

"Come on Kinomoto, remember who you're talking to here," he said staring her down.

"I-" she started to form an excuse but stopped when he raised an eye brow.

Finally she relented. "Okay fine, maybe I did have something to do with it . . ."

"I knew it !" he shouted smugly, "You used a Clow card didn't you?" he asked although it wasn't really a question for he was sure of the answer.

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out The Time card.

"Guilty . . ." she said sheepishly.

_**This could be the . . .**_

_**Start of somethin' new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you . . .**_

Syaoran stared at the card as if it was an old friend he hadn't seen in ages. He reached out timidly and grasped it. Sakura let him take hold of it. He turned it over in his hands gently. He could feel an omnipotent power flowing through it that he recognized from when The Time card was in his possession many years ago. That power was mixed with a warm and gentle one coursing throughout the other. He knew that had to be Sakura's. It was much more powerful than it had been back when they were still capturing the cards yet just as soft and serine.

"I felt you use it," he said softly while caressing the special card.

Sakura watched him in surprise. She'd never seen such a gentle gaze in his eyes before.

"It's been a long time since I've seen one of these," he said suddenly breaking through Sakura's thoughts. "But I'd never forget their magical presence."

His gaze traveled from the card and locked with Sakura's.

"Or yours . . ." he trailed off.

They stared into each others eyes, both reliving shared memories of the past. Sakura felt both embarrassed and flattered that Syaoran would forever remember her magical aura and, in essence, her.

_**And now . . . lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of somethin' new**_

Syaoran suddenly shook his head and blinked breaking the trance. He held the card out to her.

"Here's your card back."

"Oh right, thanks," she said as she slowly removed it from his grasp and placed it back in her pocket securely.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence staring at the ground.

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

'_**Til it happened to me**_

"Well I-" they both started at the same time then stopped and laughed.

"Jinx, you owe me ice cream," Sakura said before she could stop herself. She slapped her hands over her mouth but it was too late, Syaoran had already heard and had his eye brows raised questioningly.

"I owe you what now?" he asked.

"Forget it, it's nothing really," she said as her face turned slightly red.

"Come on tell me," he pressed.

"Well, it's just something Tomoyo and me do. When we say the same thing at the same time, whoever says jinx first gets an ice cream cone from the other person," she explained feeling sillier by the minute.

If he didn't think she was childish and immature before he certainly would now.

"So it's like a game then," he said trying to confirm that he understood it.

Sakura nodded, "Right."

Syaoran smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

"Anyway, I should probably head home. Toya gets irritated when he cooks and no one's there to eat it, "Sakura giggled while picturing her big brother grumbling about slaving away in the kitchen for nothing.

Syaoran let out a laugh of his own, "Yeah Wei gets like that too."

"I haven't seen Wei in ages!" Sakura exclaimed, "How is he?"

"Oh he's good."

The pair started to head away from the high school together as they continued to talk about their old relationship as cardcaptors. Unbeknown to both they were beginning the start of a new one . . .

_**It's the start of somethin' new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you . . . **_

_**And now . . . looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of somethin' new . . . **_

_End of chapter 2._

**A/N: **So that's it for chapter two. The song in this chapter is _The Start of Somethin' New_ from High School Musical. And the jinx thing is from Kim Possible I just made it ice cream instead of soda. Please review if you like this story so far because if no one cares for this plot then I'll take it down and scrap it since there would be no point in continuing it. I've had 63 hits and this story was taken for a C2 room or something but I only got one review and it was a snotty anonymous review about the characters being out of character blah, blah, blah, no duh it's an AU fic. Plus I've seen stories that take OOCness to a whole new level so this is nothing. They also jumped to conclusions about the story and stuff so I ended up deleting it since it wasn't even constructive criticism. If you have comments or suggestions I'd love to read them :) Thanks in advance for taking a minute to review!

_SakuraJade _


End file.
